My Brothers Keeper
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Someone's little brother is being chased by the GSA but Who's little brother is he? you'll have to read to find out. chapter 3 is up guys. please read and review.
1. Lucien Runs

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Lucien.

Hey guys I've been stuck on a course all day and will be for the next 2 weeks. Writing this is the only thing that kept me sane today. I'm not sure how often I can update this but I'll try to make at least 2 updates this week. I hope you enjoy the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**My Brothers Keeper**

**Chapter 1: Lucien Runs.**

The young redheaded boy couldn't have been much older than 17. He was lucky that he was such a fast runner; the 3 guys in suits would never catch him. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't, he really didn't like what he saw in their minds. He didn't even know for sure why they were chasing him but he had a pretty good idea that it was because of what he could do.

He was a telepath.

He couldn't remember whether he was 4 or 5 when he first realised that he could hear his mother's thoughts. Not just hear them; he could see them like they were his own thoughts. It was also then that he found out that neither of his parents loved him and that they'd already ditched his big sister in a foster home and would probably do the same to him if he gave them the chance.

They never got that chance, he ran away as soon as he was old enough to take care of himself. He'd been trying to find his big sister but it didn't matter how hard he tried, it was like she didn't exist. That was probably how they had found him, he was becoming too noticeable. So now he was running.

Jesse Kilmartin was at his computer trying to patch into the feed from a security camera. They'd gotten word that some GSA agents were chasing a new mutant and they had to find out his exact location so Brennan and Shalimar could find him before the GSA agents got their hands on him. It only took 30 seconds for Jesse to find him. He relayed the new mutant's location to Bren and Shal in the Helix while he ran the young mans picture through the database.

He almost fell off his chair when he saw the kid's name. 'Lucien DeLauro'. It couldn't just be a coincidence; DeLauro wasn't a very common name. Emma had never mentioned anything about even having a brother let alone that he was a new mutant. But now that he looked properly at the picture Jesse could see the resemblance, the same bright red hair and blue eyes. He even had the same nose as Emma.

"Hey Adam, there's something you might want to look at here" Jesse said into his com-ring.

"Ok I'll be right there"

Adam couldn't quite believe his eyes when he saw the young mutant's face on the computer screen.

"Has Emma seen this yet?" Adam sounded a little concerned.

"Has Emma seen what yet?" the psyonic asked as she walked up behind them.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the computer screen.

"Lucien?"


	2. Siblings Reunited

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucien.

Hey guys. Ok first things first thanx loads for all of your reviews. They really make me smile. And just for Nikko-chan Lucien's name is pronounced 'Looshen' I hope that helps. Btw your muse seems to have the same attitude as mine lol.

Ok now on to the story. This one was written during my dinner hour so I hope you like it coz my muse demanded that I miss my lunch to write it. Oh and I was also suffering from some sleep depravation today so if anything doesn't make sense please let me know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Siblings Reunited**

Brennan landed the Helix near by the last location that Jesse had given them. As soon as they landed Shalimar was already running towards the scared looking young mutant who she now knew to be Emma's little brother. She connected with a well aimed kick to one of the GSA agent's faces. He fell to the ground as Brennan shot a few hundred volts through the biggest and ugliest agent he had ever seen. He wondered for a moment where Eckhart found these guys.

While Shalimar was busy taking care of the last member of the terrible trio Brennan walked over to Lucien. He was trying to hide the shock he felt at how much the young mutant looked like Emma. The poor kid was probably already terrified and Brennan didn't want to do anything that might spook him, telling him he looked just like the sister he probably didn't even know he had was probably one of those things. Adam had told them that Lucien was a powerful telepath so the elemental was hoping that his thoughts wouldn't give him away.

They did.

"You know my sister" the you telepath said suddenly

"How did you know that?" Brennan asked, wondering if the kid had read him.

"You were broadcasting your thoughts. I couldn't help but pick them up" he said apologetically.

"Come on we need to move" Shalimar ordered urgently as one of the agents began to stir.

Once they were safely back in the air they finally introduced themselves

"I'm Shalimar and this is Brennan" the feral gestured towards her elemental companion.

"I'm Lucien DeLauro but you probably already knew that" he looked a little bewildered.

"Its ok, you don't ever have to run again, you're safe now"

"I know. Thank you" Shalimar squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Adam, Jesse and Emma were waiting to greet them when they got back. Emma was almost buzzing with nerves. The last time she'd seen Lucien was the day her parents dumped her at the foster home when he was only a year old. She didn't know if he would even remember her.

Shalimar and Brennan walked towards the others with the young man just behind them. He was looking around him in awe at how beautiful the place was.

"Lucien, welcome to sanctuary. I'm Adam, this is Jesse and I believe you already know Emma" Adam had one of his fatherly smiles on his face. The siblings stepped forward and stared at each other for a few seconds before they hugged.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again" Emma said tearfully as she looked at her brother.

"I've been trying to find you for so long Emma" they hugged again.

After Lucien had been properly introduced to everyone he asked about the guys who had been chasing him.

"They were agents for the Genetic Security Agency" Adam explained.

"They're a secret branch of the government concerned with controlling new mutants"

"Ok that sounds a kinda shady" the young telepath shuddered. Emma could sense the fear coming from her little brother.

"Shady doesn't even begin to cover it. If the GSA got they're way every new mutant in the world would end up in a stasis pod to be kept for future study." Adam had heard Eckhart say that once.

"But that's why we're here, to protect as many new mutants as we can while we try to make sure the world will be ready to accept the existence of new mutants."

Adam decided to stop talking before he frightened the poor boy to death. Lucien was still trying to understand everything that had happened. In the space of 24 hours he'd been running for his life, been rescued by mutant x, found his big sister and found out that she's part of mutant x, the protectors of all new mutants. All in all it had been a pretty big day.

Emma was intently watching her brother. He looked almost identical to how he looked when he was a baby, except for being taller and having more hair now. He still wrinkled his nose when he was confused. She could feel that confusion radiating from him like heat. She could feel other emotions coming from him too. Fear, sadness, regret, love and an overriding sense that he knew he was safe there. She was glad he felt safe, she'd been trying to project calm, safe feelings to him. She wanted to ask him so many questions but it was getting late and he looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

Adam suggested that they all get to bed; they could discuss anything else in the morning. Emma showed Lucien where he could sleep. They hugged again but Emma didn't cry this time.

"Good night Lucien, let me know if you need anything"

"I will Emma. Thank you" she smiled at her brother again before heading to her own room.


	3. Lucien's New Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x but I do own Lucien DeLauro.

Hey there guys. This course thing isn't working out too bad; I've actually had almost as much time to write as I normally would. This is another chapter that my muse told me to write in my lunch hour but this time I ate my lunch as I wrote. Please review as always, you guys write such great reviews. Big thanx to Pand, Nikko-chan, earth fairy 2006 and imjuzakyd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucien's New Beginning**

The next morning Lucien was beginning to settle in with the rest of the group. They discovered that he and Brennan shared a similar sense of humour, they both laughed like hyenas when Lucien told them about the pranks he used to play on teachers at school. Brennan had been hoping to find someone to play pranks with him.

Adam had run all of his numerous scans and tests and had concluded that the young telepath was in almost perfect health. After undergoing the battery of tests he and Emma headed up to the kitchen so they could get something to eat while they talked.

"So how are mum and dad?" Emma wasn't all that concerned about her parents but it sounded like a good place to start.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them since I was 14" Emma could sense the wave of hate that he felt towards them and it made her wish that she'd gone back to find him when she'd been old enough.

"When did you find out you were a psyonic?" she was trying to change the subject

"I think I was maybe 4 or 5 when I started being able to hear what mum was thinking. It was kinda weird at first, having all these thoughts in my head that weren't mine. But eventually I got used to it and now its kinda cool sometimes"

Emma smiled; it was good that he was happy with his powers.

"What about you? When did you realise?" he wanted to know everything about his sister.

"I was about the same age as you. My powers are different from yours though. I'm a telempath" she laughed at the puzzled look on his face

"I can sense and influence the feelings of others. Trust me its not as cool as it sounds"

He saw the sadness pass over his sister's face and knew it was his turn to change the subject.

"How long have you been part of mutant x?"

"Almost 2 years. I was being chased by the GSA like you were and the guys saved my life" she was smiling again.

They talked for a while about everything that had happened in their lives, everything that was important to them and how likely it was that they were ever going to see their parents again. They went to find the others so Lucien could get to know them all better. Jesse was sitting on the dojo stairs laughing as he watched Brennan chase Shalimar around. The blonde feral had just dared to mess up Brennan's hair. When the elemental finally caught his girlfriend he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Brennan put me down" the feral was laughing so much she could hardly get the words out.

"What'll you do if I don't?" he asked his giggling girlfriend with a mischievous smile

"I'll make Em psy-blast you" she said through continued giggles

"You wouldn't do that to me would you Em?" he tried to put on his most angelic face.

"I will if you don't put Shal down" she said with a cheeky grin

"Ok ok" he effortlessly swung her back around so her feet were on the ground

"Thanks Em" she said as she immediately ruffled her boyfriend's hair again and another chase ensued. This time when he caught her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her while Jesse pretended to throw up. Lucien was laughing; he thought he was going to like it here.

"So Lucien, you settling in ok?" Jesse asked

"Yeah thanks. This is one cool place" it was definitely better than the places he'd been living for the past few years.

"Well Adam wanted me to ask what you wanted to do now. If you want to go into the underground then we can start working on your new id right now. Or you can stay here with us and become part of mutant x."

He looked at his sister. The underground would be a good place to start all over again, to have a new life but if he stayed here he'd be with his sister. There was no choice really.

"I'm staying"

"Yay!" Emma hugged him so hard he almost fell over.

"I was hoping you'd stay but I didn't want to influence your decision"

Adam had standing by the side of the stairs listening to the conversation. Only Shalimar had realised he was there. He had already had a com-ring made for Lucien, he'd had a feeling the young man wouldn't want to leave his sister.

Everyone except Shalimar jumped when he left his hiding place.

"Lucien I'm glad to hear that you want to join us in our fight. There's something you need to have before you can officially become a member of mutant x" he gave the young telepath a small box with a plane looking ring inside it. The ring didn't stay plane for long. As soon as he slipped it onto his finger a unique pattern flashed across it. Emma took her ring off and put it back on to show that they all did that.

"It's your com-ring. Each of our rings is keyed to our own DNA strand. That ring will only work for you. No one else will be able to use it."

"And you all have one of these?"

They all held their hands up to show him their rings.

He couldn't believe he'd finally found something he had been looking for his whole life, a family.


	4. Lucien's Fisrt Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Lucien

Hey there everyone. Ok this is a short chapter coz I'm kind of stuck for ideas about what to do with Lucien so if anyone has any suggestions I'd love to hear them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lucien's First Mission**

Lucien had now been with mutant x for 3 weeks and his training was going well. Brennan and Shalimar had been teaching him martial arts, Jesse had been showing him how to work the computers and Emma had been helping him learn how to control his telepathic gift.

He and Brennan had been having fun playing pranks on the others. They'd glued Jesse's favourite mug to the table, hidden Shalimar's favourite boots and stolen Emma's diary, but they swore they never read it. The only person they hadn't managed to get yet was Adam. Every time they tried to play a prank on him he always caught them. So they'd given up for now.

Lucien hadn't been on any missions with the others yet so he was glad when Adam told him that he and Brennan were to go and get a new mutant who wanted to go into the underground. All they knew about her was that she was an elemental named Sara.

"I used to go out with a girl called Sara. She was an elemental too" Lucien said as they drove to her location.

Neither of them thought anything of it until they saw her.

"Uh oh" Lucien said with a look of dread on his face.

"Let me guess" Brennan said wearing one of his cheeky grins

"You used to go out with _this _elemental called Sara"

"Bingo. The universe must really hate me for some reason." He saw Brennan's puzzled expression and continued

"We never officially broke up. I just kind of stopped answering when she called. Then the GSA started looking for me so I never got the chance to tell her she was dumped" he said with a nervous laugh

"Maybe you should stay in the car" Brennan suggested

"No. I might as well get this over with" the young telepath sighed.

They both got out of the car as the girl stared straight at Lucien.

"His Sara, how've you been?"

"How've I been? Is that all you've got to say for yourself" she stepped forward and slapped him across the face

"I probably deserved that" he said as he rubbed his now bright red cheek.

"Well now that's out of the way, I'm Brennan. Adam said that you wanted to go into the underground?"

"That's right" she said without taking her eyes off of Lucien.

Brennan got her set up with a new ID and they took her to the train station. It was a tense journey

"So you guys used to date huh?" Brennan had to say something, he couldn't stand uncomfortable silences.

"Yeah we did. Until wonder boy there ditched me" she said as she shot Lucien a venomous look.

Once they got to the station Brennan and Lucien both wished her good luck. She smiled at Brennan and scowled at Lucien.

"Well I knew it was going to be fun having you around" Brennan laughed as he clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder.

When they got back the girls were in the rec room listening to one of Shal's CDs.

"How did it go?" Emma asked

"You don't wanna know" Brennan laughed as he sat beside Shalimar and kissed her.


End file.
